Spider-Man: Unleashed
Marvel's Spider-Man Unleashed is an American animated action-adventure superhero television series based on the by Marvel Comics, being created by TBD. It is produced by Marvel Animation and Disney Television Animation and it will premiere on Disney Channel and Disney XD on TBD 2020. Synopsis Peter Parker, after being bitten by a radioactive spider, becomes a vigilante out to fight anyone who commits crime and protect anyone in danger while dealing with his personal and high school life. Characters Main *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - an intelligent and shy teenager who secretly fights crime as a masked vigilante out to defeat any criminal he fights and bring them into justice. Supporting *'Aunt May Parker' (voiced by Tara Strong) - Peter's caring and protective aunt who became his surrogate mother after his parents' death and is unaware of his nephew's double life. *'Uncle Ben Parker' (voiced by Corey Burton) - Peter's wise uncle who ends up dying before the events of the series, often appearing in flashbacks or through dreams to remind him about the reasons he became Spider-Man: with great power comes great responsibility. *'Harry Osborn' (voiced by Scott Menville) - Norman Osborn's personality son who is Peter's best friend and wants to become a great man to honor his father and his mother's memory, despite having a strain relationship with his father due to his rather cold behavior towards him. *'Mary Jane Watson' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - a popular and ditzy student who has a crush on Peter, often nicknaming him "Tiger" and often worries about his safety, being one of the few people who knows about his secret, with the other three being Gwen, Lana and Teresa. *'Gwen Stacy/Spider-Woman' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - an athletic and calm classmate to Peter who is Mary Jane's best friend and, like her, is in love with Peter and eventually acquires spider-like powers due to a DNA experiment as she starts her career as a vigilante like him. *'Lana Osborn/Vibranium Goblin' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - Harry's geeky cousin who, in addition to having a liking of Peter, disagrees with her uncle's shady activities as the Green Goblin and ends up creating her own Goblin suit to fight crime and protect people. *'Teresa Parker' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - Peter's calm long-lost younger sister who ends up knowing about his secret and tries to help her brother with his crime-fighting activities, even if that implies getting into deep trouble and sometimes even kidnapped by evil forces. *'Flash Thompson' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - a self-confident jock who is the captain of Midtown High's football team and a big fan of Spider-Man, despite ironically bullying Peter, since he is jealous of TBD. *'Liz Allan' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Sally Avril' (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - TBD *'J. Jonah Jameson' (voiced by Sam Marin) - TBD **'Betty Brant' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - TBD **'Robbie Robertson' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Ned Leeds' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - TBD *'Capt. George Stacy' (voiced by Dwight Schultz) - TBD *'Det. Jean DeWolff' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Felicia Hardy/Black Cat' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Matt Murdock/Daredevil' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD * Antagonists *'Dr. Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' (voiced by Kevin Conroy) - the corrupt and sinister head of OsCorp who wears a goblin-themed armor and wants to get rid of Spider-Man while trying to take control of the New York Underworld. *'Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a mad scientist who attaches six robotic arms to cause mayhem and TBD. *'Dr. Curt Connors/The Lizard' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Eddie Brock/Venom' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'Cletus Kasady/Carnage' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD *'Wilson Fisk/Kingpin' (voiced by Richard McGonagle) - TBD **'Elektra Natchios' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD *'Flint Marko/Sandman' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Maxwell Dillon/Electro' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a shock jock who after TBD. *'Adrian Toomes/Vulture' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - a morally corrupt businessman who wears TBD. *'Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Janice Lincoln/Beetle' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Hammerhead' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a mob enforcer who has implants in his skull and TBD. *'Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter' (voiced by Richard Epcar) - TBD *'Avery Chance/Syren' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD *'Quentin Beck/Mysterio' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD *'Alex O'Hirn/Rhino' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'MacDonald Gargan/Scorpion' (voiced by Kirk Thornton) - TBD *'Phineas Mason/Tinkerer' (voiced by Armin Shimerman) - TBD *'Martin Li/Mister Negative' (voiced by Andrew Kishino) - TBD *'Herman Schultz/Shocker' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Dr. Mendel Stromm' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD *'Dmitri Smerdyakov/Chameleon' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Fritz von Meyer/Swarm' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Calypso Ezili' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - a mystic who granted Kraven his powers to TBD. *'Vincent Stegron/Stegron the Dinosaur Man' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Mark Raxton/Molten Man' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD * Episodes See List of episodes. Differences *Some villains outfits are designed differently. *Aunt May is portrayed as younger than her Prime counterpart, being in her 50s. *Black Cat is slighty younger, being the same age as Peter. *Electro is portrayed as a shock jock who turns into a monstrous being made out of electricity. *Gwen isn't killed off as she ends up rescued by Peter and later on becomes Spider-Woman after she was forced into a DNA experiment by Doctor Octopus. * Trivia *At the beginning of the series, Peter is 15, with Harry being 16, while MJ, Gwen and Lana are 15 like him and Teresa is 13. * Category:American animated television series Category:2020s American animated television series Category:2020 American television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Marvel Animation Category:Spider-Man Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas